Gregor and the prophecy of War
by Wolfe18
Summary: Death is in the air and Gregor escapes to the underland to avoid the oncoming threat. WARNING:death may occur in chapters and battles may include blood and gore. My fist fanfic, please R&R chapter 5 added
1. Aliens of Death

**I have rewritten this chapter.**

_Flashback: "Gregor, take your sisters to the bunker." Grace yelled._

"_No, I can't leave you here you'll be killed." Gregor shouted back._

"_Better me than you." Grace yelled "now go."_

_Gregor ran as fast as he could. "Lizzie" he shouted._

Gregor looked around people where crowding the bunker. The sun was soon to set and people began to go to the dorms.

The structure of the bunker was strange, it was two levels top level was filled with soldiers with chain guns. The middle was wider and again with soldiers but armed with flamethrowers instead. The middle had dorms for the men and women civilians, which had heavy doors with big steel doorknobs.

The in the middle was a spiral staircase that lead to a network of underground tunnels connecting to other bunkers and supplies.

Gregor started crying, both his mom and his dad had been murdered by aliens he'd never even seen, and he now lived in this hellhole for the rest of his life. "Perfect" he thought.

Two weeks later.

"Snake tails" he heard a soldier say on his radio. "Uh oh" Thought Gregor "Snake Tails" the marine repeated a little louder..

'Snake Tails' are the nicknames for the monstrous aliens that are known for tearing up earthly elements in a matter of seconds with there club-like tails then killing scores more with there scythed arms.

"Lizzie" Gregor shouted "what." answered a small voice. "Get Margret and your best pair of shoes. "why?" questioned Lizzie. "Because where leaving soon."

Lizzie did as she was instructed and soon the Aliens came into the open for all to see.

Gregor held up two of the soldiers sidearms which he had snatched from there holsters.

The creature approached at unimaginable speed for there size and smashed the bunker into dust fairly quickly and were soon attacking everything including each other although there carapaces were to tough on the back to injure one another. Gregor ran and shot, his rager senses fully in gear,while Lizzie ran ahead carrying Boots.

With Lizzie carrying Margret close behind him he managed kill one beast and injure another but by now they started following him for he was obviously the biggest threat to any and all of them.

Gregor somehow managed to make it to central park without being killed. He managed to limit the beasts down to six and as Lizzie opened the rock the snake tails sensed a slight distraction from the enemy and took that as there opening to slither at full speed while the human male turned his attention away from them to jump the glided right up to him and stabbed him in the chest.

The snake tail could hear his heart slowing to a stop. Dead.

Gregor fell limp into the hole. Dead.

**Don't worry he's not dead forever just until I get two reviews.**


	2. Dead?

**Heh-Heh-Heh I have updated and Gregor will come back in 2 chapters. (cause patience is a virtue). **

**Luxa POV**

"Your Highness!"

"What is it now, Heithcliffe."**(yes a strange name indeed)**

"Lapblood has informed us that Ripred has found a dead overlander."

Luxa's heart skipped a beat. Any dead overlander was bad.

"Which overlander was killed?" asked Luxa

"They do not know but you maybe you would leave while I ta-"

"yes I am in no mood to guess who's who in the cemetery's." Luxa said cutting him off.

"Aurora!"

"Yes Bond."

"We are to find Howard and leave Immediately."

"Howard is already in flight my queen." Heithcliffe whispered.

"Why was I not informed earlier!" Luxa shouted.

"My queen, Ripred told us not to inform you at all."

"I do not care, I must see leave before he pretends nothing happened."

"My Lady, but there are so many places they could be." Heithcliffe protested.

"But the overlanders only enter and exit from one gateway." Luxa smirked as she mounted Aurora.

"Very well, Fly you high Your Highness."

The flight was short and soon Luxa spotted guards on bats circling a small area.

"Cousin." Howard shouted from below "Leave you take no business in this event."

"I believe I have known the overlanders longer than you and, all deaths should be reported to the Majesty of Regalia."

Luxa landed. "And when both death and overlanders is something I should be informed of,

why am I not?" Luxa dismounted Aurora and looked at Howard.

"If you you wish to see Gregor just say so."

"Yes I would like to see the overlander.

Howard stepped aside and Luxa froze in shock at the sight of a body with a Large hole through the chest. "No." Luxa said in dis belief "He's not dead." Luxa felt her legs slipping out from underneath her. "Obviously this is a soldier dressed in clothes stolen from the overland." said Luxa.

"Luxa is that you?" squeaked voice.


	3. The Happening

**Thank my wonderful reviews and reviewers.**

"Lizzie?" Luxa whispered

"Luxa!" Lizzie ran from the rock she was hiding behind.

"Luxa we didn't know if you were those horrible monsters come to kill us or who you were."

"Luxa?" said a small voice interrupting them.

"Hello Boots." said Luxa as she picked up boots.

"My name is Margret."said Boots in a sarcastic voice.

"And I'm four!" she added excited that she was older.

"Yes and you've grown big and strong." said Luxa

"Just like Gregor!" said Boots

"Yes Boots just like Gregor." said Howard walking over.

"Where Temp?" said Boots suddenly remembering her crawler friend

"He's going to meet up with you in Regalia, after we decide what to do with Gre... your brother,"said Luxa, holding tears back.

"His name is Gregor silly-willy." Said Boots in a disappointed voice.

"Of course, Boots how could my cousin forget." said Howard

"." said Lizzie in short rasping breaths

**He got stabbed by a big snake thing that kills a lot of people really fast; for those of you who can't read stuff like that easily. ** "Slow down Lizzie these 'snakes' you speak of are what?"

"There um... Giant twisters with scythe like claws and clubbed tails," said Lizzie,

Lizzie was told the description of each alien by a friend she made at the bunker who they later found out to be an intelligence officer.

"Thank you overlander, we shall take that to precaution." said a nearby guard with a hammer, chisel and thin stone slab; which was the form of saving vital information for not only this generation but any and every generation in need of it.

Howard turned from there conversation to look at Gregor's body and immediately gasped at what he saw. "Cousin the overlander's body is gone!" 

**I am writing as you read this and I have a good reason for killing Gregor, you shall see.**

**For now wait just a little longer.**

**Thanks, Wolfe18**


	4. Awakened

**As dead as he was I brought him light! Please understand his death was extremely important to do what I must.**

"_Ares?"_

"_Yes overlander."_

"_Is this a dream, or have I finally gone crazy?" asked Gregor half joking_

"_No, you cannot understand now, but it will come to you soon." answered Ares stiffly_

"_Am I Dead already?" Asked Gregor wondering if this really was heaven. or hell for that matter._

"_Wait!" said Ares perking his head up. "You are being summoned."_

"_Summoned? By who?" Asked Gregor_

"_The Living." Said Ares. He smiled "Goodbye." He said simply._

"_Goodbye? Wait wher..." _Then everything changed and he was on a giant stone tablet with people in Black armor and darkened silver weaponry all around him.

Then a moment later he realized the stone tablet was being held up by a fire.

But this fire was red like blood and .

Suddenly, the fire vanished and the tablet fell a short distance to the ground; about three feet

Gregor guessed. Then the people stood and one spoke; "Overlander!" he boomed.

"Me and my people have just summoned you from the spirit world!" thundered a voice

"In exchange for bringing you back from the Dead we ask a favor!" Gregor could see the man more clearly now; unlike the others he had a large spear on his back and very bulky black armor accompanied by tall golden shoulder pieces that pointed towards the cavern roof .

Gregor thought for a moment and said "What is this favor you ask of me?"

"Who greeted you in death and what did they say?" Said the man with the strange armor.

Gregor looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I met by my bond; Ares there, he told me to come with him, then he said I was being summoned by _'the living'_.

There was a large commotion until the leader thundered "Silence!"

Then he turned to Gregor; "Ares the Flier?" he said.

"Yes Ares is my bond but he died when we fought the bane two years ago."

"Why do you ask?" Gregor questioned.

"Because the same flier saved us from a Gnawer ambush six years ago." he said

"I must speak with the twilight council on this matter." said the leader suddenly leaving.

"My bond Poseidon will take you to the borders of Regalia but must not be seen."

"So until we meet again which is inevitable, goodbye."

Gregor felt being lifted of the ground by a bat.

The bat was silver by torchlight but in the shadows appeared white in the darkness.

_'finally' thought Gregor 'Home at last'._


	5. Boring

**Behold mortals my long silence has been broken, and I bring to you a new chapter**

**so review or I shall smite thee.**

Luxas POV

"My Queen"

"Have you found the body" asked Luxa

"We think it is a haunt that all can see."

"nonsense haunts are just myths that scare small children into behaving."

"But this was The warrior, he was found near the gates as pale as no overlander could ever be!"

"was there any means of transportation to get to the city?"

"the other reason he was thought to be a ghost was because there was thought to be a white bat in the distance." replied the guard

"well then ask this haunt what he wants." "or capture him and bring him to my quarters" said Luxa

"but you can not capture a haunt!" complained the guard

"try it."

"yes highness"

**Soon (Gregors POV)**

wandering empty fields was lonely _and_ boring.

"almost there just 50 feet and a wall to climb"

then two bats flying side by side came over the wall.

But something about these bats were different Gregor realized,they were holding a net.

Gregor the ex-warrior stood there dumbfounded as the net swallowed him up.


End file.
